Gets Lost in Space/Transcript
This is a transcribed copy of "Gets Lost in Space". ''Feel free to edit or add to this page, as long as the information comes directly from the episode. '''Previous:' "N/A" & Next: "For Lunch" Characters Arnold, Ralphie, Carlos, Tim, Phoebe, Keesha, Wanda, Dorothy Ann, Ms. Frizzle, Liz, Bus & Janet. Locations Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune & Pluto. Quotes Magic School Bus: Gets Lost in Space opens. ... Ralphie: Pass me that one next, Phoebe. Phoebe: OK, Ralphie. Arnold: It's going to be a model of the solar system. Neat, huh, Janet? Janet: I hate to tell you, Cousin Arnold, but when my class built one, the sun was so huge, we had to hang it from the flagpole. Keesha: And you had all 9 planets? Janet: That's right, Kessha. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto. My class already STUDIED the Solar System. Ralphie: I bet your class didn't learn about the aliens that live on the planets. Janet: For your information, Ralphie, Earth is the only planet that can support life, as far as we know. Ralphie: And how far DO you know? All: laughter Janet: Really far because I got straight As on all my tests, and this Proves It. Dorothy Ann: If you already know so much, Janet, why did you come to visit our class? Janet: Because Arnold told me all about your field trips, Dorothy Ann. Dorothy Ann: What did he say? Janet: That they were-- And I quote-- "Highly unusual." And you know what I said? Prove It! Arnold: She's really nice once you get to know her. ... Ms. Frizzle: Oh, good morning, class. Have you all met Arnold's cousin--Janet? All: Yes, Ms. Frizzle. ... Janet: My teacher doesn't dress like THAT. Arnold: That's nothing. Sometime the Friz looks totally outrageous. Ms. Frizzle: Well, since we're lucky enough to have a guest today, I'd say it's a perfect time for a FIELD TRIP! Wanda & Keesha: YES! Phoebe & Tim: ALL RIGHT! Janet: Hey, cuz, now's your chance to Prove It. ... Arnold: I wonder where we're going today. Inside a rotten log? Been there. To the bottom of the ocean? Done that. Janet: We're going to the Planetarium? Hardly unusual, Arnold. Arnold: The Friz taking us on a NORMAL field trip? Believe me, THAT'S unusual. Ms. Frizzle: Hmm hmm hmm. How odd. Closed today. Arnold: Closed? Ms. Frizzle: Well, looks like we'll just have to go back to school. Arnold: Oh, no! All: Oh, no! ... Janet: Some field trip, Arnold. You know what? My teacher would have called ahead because my teacher plans ahead. My teacher never makes mistakes. My teacher is a zillion times better than your-- Arnold: NOBODY is better than Ms. Frizzle. Janet: Oh, yeah? Prove It. Arnold: STOP THE BUS! Bus: screeh ... Ms. Frizzle: Yes, Arnold? Arnold: Isn't there, you know, someplace ELSE you could take us? Ms. Frizzle: You mean... another planetarium? Arnold: Well, sort of, but bigger! Ms. Frizzle: Bigger? Arnold: You know. The BIG one. Ms. Frizzle: Oh! Arnold, why didn't I think of that? "T" minus 5 and counting. 4, 3, 2, 1... BLAST-OFF! ... Janet: What's happening? All but Janet: A FIELD TRIP! ... Janet: Into Outer Space? Highly unusual. ... Ms. Frizzle: Welcome to outer space, class, the only planetarium open 24 housr a day, 7 days a week! And how are all my astronauts doing? laughing Dorothy Ann: We're weightless! Arnold: We're in trouble! Janet: No, Arnold, we're in orbit around the Earth! Ms. Frizzle: Hmm. Let's see, now. We are just about... there. Wonderful! Let the tour begin! We're coming up to the sun. Tim: Look how HUGE it is! Ms. Frizzle: Class, are you all wearing you special heavy*duty sun block 8,000 sun goggles? Keesha: I wonder how many Earths would fit in the sun. Ms. Frizzle: Over a million. Hold on to your goggles! YEE-HAH! ... Ms. Frizzle: So, class, we've traveled from Earth, around the sun, and now we are on our way to-- Janet: Mercury, the closest planet to the sun. When I tell my class, they're gonna be so jealous. ... Students: WOW! We're landing! Ms. Frizzle: Of Course! Arnold: Told you, Janet. ... Phoebe: We hardly weigh anything compared to my old planet Earth. Keesha: I wonder if that means there's less gravity pulling on us here. Ms. Frizzle: Exactly, Keesha. Good thinking. Come along, class. Follow the bouncing lizard. This way, please. laughing Carlos: Bet I can jump higher than YOU, Dorothy Ann. Dorothy Ann: You're on! Janet: I won first place in my class jumping contest. Here's my blue ribbon to prove it. Wait till I tell my class I won the jumping contest on Mercury, too! Carlos: But you know what they're gonna say? Janet: What? Carlos & Dorothy Ann: Prove It! ... ... Janet: How on Earth--I mean, how am I gonna prove I was on Mercury? Ralphie: Man! The aliens on Mercury sure make big footprints. Keesha: Nothing can live on Mercury, Ralphie. It's too hot and dry during the day. Dorothy: And, according to my research, way below freezing at night. Ms. Frizzle: And day OR night, there's no air, which makes it extremely difficult... inhales to breathe. Ralphie: Well, something had to make tracks this big. Janet: Something DID, Ralphie. A meteorite. Meteorites are pieces of stone or iron that Fall from space. Ms. Frizzle: Come along, class. Carlos: If the ones that hit the planet are called meteorites, what do you call the ones that miss? Wanda: What? Carlos: MeteorWRONGS! laughing ... Janet: Wow! Arnold: Janet, what are you doing? Hey! WATCH IT! Janet: EUREKA! My very own meteorite! When I show this to my class, it will prove I was on mercury. Arnold: Ohh, Janet. Ms. Frizzle: RIDE 'EM COWBUS! WA-HOO! Ms. Frizzle: We are now approaching-- Janet: Venus, the second planet from the sun. I CAN'T WAIT! I CAN'T WAIT! I CAN'T WAIT! Wanda: Cool! Venus has clouds, just like Earth. Dorothy Ann: Wow! What a view! Arnold: Uh, I think I'll go...sit down now. ... Ms. Frizzle: Come along, class. Carlos: Hey! UNH! I feel like I weigh the same here as I do on Earth. Janet: That's because venus is about the same size as Earth AND has about the same gravity. Come on, Arnold. Carlos: Check out those weird clouds. ... Wanda: Oh, good! A little rain will cool the place down! Ms. Frizzle: Except that's not rain water in those clouds, Wanda. It's sulfuric acid. Ralphie: Sulfuric acid? Ms. Frizzle: Mm-hmm. It's a deadly poison. Oh, we're perfectly safe as long as we keep our sapcesuits on. gulp Arnold: I like rocks, but this is ridiculous. Unh! Do you have to have ALL of these? Janet: Absolutely. If this doesn't prove I was on Venus, nothing will. ... Ms. Frizzle: We're now passing through the orbit of the third planet, which is Earth. Phoebe: Look. It's so beautiful. And there's air we can breathe. Keesha: And it's not too hot or not to cold. Arnold: The only on that supports life. ... Janet: And coming up is Mars... the fourth planet, right, Ms. Frizzle? Ms. Frizzle: Very good, Janet. Ooh, you certainly do know your planets. Janet: I got straight As on all my reports. All: We know! We know! Enough already! Ms. Frizzle: Ah, here we are, class. Take a look at Mars. How marvelous! ... Tim: It looks like the whole place is rusting. Dorothy Ann: No wonder it's called the red planet. Ms. Frizzle: As you can see, the soil here is colored by red dust, which has iron in it. Tim: Look at those cliffs of ice. ... Wanda: ICE CLIMBING, ANYONE? Boys: Wow! Girls: All right! Arnold: No thanks. Too cold, too slippery. Janet: Too right. Who wants to waste time climbing up an old icecap, anyway? Come on, cuz. We've got work to do! Arnold: Janet, stop! Maybe I should've stayed home today. ... Wanda: We've made it to the top! Keesha: I wonder if Mars could be another Earth if it had water and wasn't so cold, Ms. Frizzle: Hmm, maybe. But as I always say, Mars is the best place for ice cream. Ralphie: Ice cream? Where! Ms. Frizzle: Here! I...SCREAM! WOO WOO WOO WOO! boing Ms. Frizzle: WOO WOO WOO! Wanda: LET'S GO! All: I SCREAM! laughing ... Arnold: That's the last ice block. ... Janet: GREAT! Now for some red dust. Arnold: On Earth, I had simple little chores-- emptying wastebaskets, feeding the fish, clearing the tabe. Boys: Unh! Girls: Unh! Ralphie: The only thing is, we've been to Mercury, Venus, and Mars so far. And we haven't seen a single--Uh! ... All: ALIEN! ... Ralphie: Tell it we surrender! ... Arnold: Hi, guys. Which way's the bus? All: Arnold! Ralphie: I knew it was him the whole time. Carlos: Ha ha! Ralphie: Ahem. ... Janet: Mars ice and dust. Enough to prove we were on mars. No need to thank me. Arnold: I don't think there's much chance of that, Janet. Ralphie: Look! A flying potato! Janet: That's no potato. It's an asteroid, Ralphie. A hunk of space rock smaller than a moon, but bigger than a meteorite. Ms. Frizzle: It's part of the asteroid belt, a ring of asteroids which devides our Solar System into the inner and outer planets. ding Boys: WHOA! Girls: WHOA! Dorothy Ann: What happened? Janet: An asteroid! HA HA! I've got to have one! Please. It will only take me a second. Arnold: WATCH OUT! ... Ralphie: What was that? Phoebe: What happened? Dorothy Ann: What's going on? Ms. Frizzle: Don't worry, class. Just an unexpected orbital interruption. Let's just see where we are, shall we? Phoebe: The map! It's gone! gasp Ralphie: We're lost in space! Students: WE'RE LOST IN SPACE! ... ... Ms. Frizzle: As I always say, there's nothing a good space mechanic can't fix. Wrench. Janet: Wrench. Ms. Frizzle: Pliers. Janet: Uh! An asteroid. I mean, pliers. Ms. Frizzle: Screwdriver. ... Janet: An asteroid. Perfect proof! Tim: Ms. Frizzle, we've got half of the map now. Ms. Frizzle: Good. One more adjustment. ... Ms. Frizzle: Oops! Ralphie: Ms. Frizzle! Ms. Frizzle! Keesha: Ms. Frizzle! Ms. Frizzle! Ms. Frizzle: Keep your claw on that button, Liz. Up, up, and away! Janet: Um, heh heh. Bad news. Phoebe: Janet, we're not only lost in space... Ralphie: ...we're lost in space without a teacher! Wanda: What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do? Ms. Frizzle: radio Ms. Frizzle to class. Ms. Frizzle to class. Come in. No reason to panic. I'd never leave you. I'm right here. I'll give you a hint. I'm headed for one of the outer planets. Carlos: But that's the half of the map that we don't have. Ms. Frizzle: Ha ha! Good. You can fill it in as you go along. You've got a navigator who knows the neighborhood. Ralphie: We do? Ms. Frizzle: Of course--Janet. chuckles nervously ... Keesha: I wonder if Ms. Frizzle's down there. Tim: Wow! Which planet was that? Janet: One of the gas giants. ... Keesha: What is that red blotch? Janet: It's a storm thousands of miles wide. And the only planet with a big red spot is Jupiter. Dorothy Ann: Jupiter, the fifth planet. Students: ALL RIGHT, JANET! WAY TO GO! Janet: Now, if I could just get some of that red spot, it would prove I've been to Jupiter. Ms. Frizzle: Ms. Frizzle to bus. Ms. Frizzle to bus. Over. Jupiter is the largest planet. But don't worry, Carlos, because I'm not on it. Phoebe: Then where ARE you? Janet: I've got to have some of that red spot! Bus: alarm ... Carlos: We're out of control! Ralphie: JANET, pull up! PULL UP! Janet: It's all yours, Ralphie. Ralphie: WHOA! ... All: JANET! Janet: Chill out, guys. if you visit jupiter, you got to have proof, right? Arnold: I knew I should have stayed home today. Ms. Frizzle: Ms. Frizzle to class. Ms. Frizzle to class. Come in, please Dorothy Ann: Ms. Frizzle, Janet almost got us-- Janet: I got them some of Jupiter's red spot. Ms. Frizzle: Did you say "red hot"? You're not even warm yet. The outer planet I'm on is very cold and dark. The colder you get, the warmer you'll be to finding me. Ralphie: Oh, great. NOW it's a riddle. Off we go again. Dorothy Ann: Hey, look! Another planet! Phoebe: It's BEAUTIFUL! Keesha: But where are we? Janet: It's got to be saturn. There's no other gas giant with such beautiful rings. Dorothy Ann: Saturn, the sixth planet. Keesha: Well, it must be cold down there because Saturn is pretty far away from the sun. Tim: But Ms. Frizzle said cold and dark. Janet: It could be very, VERY dark on Saturn. Carlos: Oh, no, you don't! You just want to grab more stuff. Janet: Hey! I'm just trying to help. If you want to play "Let's Find Ms. Frizzle Without a Map" for the rest of your life, that's fine with me. ... Janet: Hmph! Arnold: Janet's right. Ms. Frizzle COULD be on Saturn, couldn't she? Wanda: OK, Arnold, but it's your job to keep your crazy cousin under control. Ms. Frizzle: Ms. Frizzle to bus. Ms. Frizzle to bus. Over? Liz and I can't wait to show you all the stars we can see out there. Oh, it's so beautiful. Ralphie: Come back! What about a hint? Wanda: She just GAVE us a hint, Ralphie. Ralphie: She did? Wanda: YEAH! She can see the stars, which means she can't be on Saturn. She could never see the stars through all those storms and clouds. Planet Number 7 coming up. Janet: That must be Uranus. You can tell by its tilted. faint-gray rings and its blue-green gases. See, cuz, Uranus doesn't do a thing for me. So you can get off me, OK? Arnold: Sorry, Janet, but I have to stay on top of the situation. Tim: The Friz couldn't see the stars through those clouds, either. Phoebe: No way she's on Uranus. Wanda: To the next planet! Janet: WAIT! I need proof! Arnold: AND WE NEED MS. FRIZZLE! STEP ON IT, WANDA! HEY, WATCH IT! Janet: Neptune! Please! We got to stop at Neptune! It's my favorite planet! ... Dorothy Ann: The eighth planet--Neptune. Tim: Looks like another planet surrounded by gases. Phoebe: And it's blue. Janet: Blue! My favorite color! Dorothy Ann: Forget it, Janet. Ms. Frizzle couldn't see the stars from down there. Go, Wanda! Janet: NO! ... Wanda: NOW where do we go? Dorothy Ann: She's not on Jupiter, Saturn, Uranas, or Neptune. Janet: That means there's only one planet left. Tim: Which one? Janet: I'll tell you after Arnold gets off of me! Right. Listen carefully. Ms. Frizzle is on the farthest planet from the sun-- Pluto. Wanda: To Pluto! ... Dorothy Ann: Pluto is cold and dark, all right. Carlos: And clear! They've got to be here. ... Ralphie: Look! Phoebe: There they are! ... All: YAY! Ms. Frizzle: Good work, class! We knew you'd find us, right, Liz? Keesha: Sure can see the stars from here. I wonder where the sun is. Ms. Frizzle: See that tiny star over there? Keesha: Uh-huh. Ms. Frizzle: Well, that's it. Wanda: THAT'S the sun? Ms. Frizzle: Mm-hmm Tim: No wonder Pluto's so cold and dark. Look how far away the sun is. Phoebe: So the colder we got, the warmer we got to finding you. Ms. Frizzle: It was a good hint, if I do say so myself. ... Janet: I got enough stuff for ALL of us to prove we made it to Pluto. All: Huh? Janet: Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go. Ralphie: Are you kidding? Keesha: There's no room in there! Janet: All right. Be that way. ... Janet: WHOA! There's no way I'm going home without my stuff. Arnold: There's no way I'm going home without you. Janet: It's proof! Nobody believe me without it. Arnold: I'll believe you. They'll believe you. ... Arnold: Janet, you want proof? I'll GIVE you proof. Here's proof of what will happen to you if you stay here with your stuff! Janet: ARNOLD, NO! ... Janet: OH, CUZ! Back to Earth! And step on it! ... Arnold: AH-AH-AH-CHOO! Thanks, Janet. Janet: Arnold, it's the least I can do. If it weren't for you, I'd still be on Pluto with all my stuff. I don't need to prove anything. That was the most amazing field trip ever! You know it. I know it. If no one else believes me, that's THEIR problem. Carlos: Right on! Wanda: Way to go, Janet! Tim: You said it. Arnold: AH-CHOO! All: laughter Ralphie: Attention, all students! We've just learned that scientists have made their first contact with an alien from outer space. Phoebe: An alien. Arnold: Wow! Tim: Ralphie was right. Ms. Frizzle: Oh, my. The alien claiming to be from pluto, has called to complain about a pile of litter that was recently dumped on his planet. All: Ralphie! Ralphie: Ha ha ha! Ms. Frizzle: As I always say, class, you're out of this world. All: laughter Magic School Bus: Gets Lost in Space ends. G